1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an orthopeadic driver, and, more particularly, to an offset orthopeadic driven cutting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An orthopeadic cutter is used to cut a hole in a bone. The cutter may be a drill or a reamer used to cut a bone to a predetermined shape for receiving an orthopeadic implant. For example, an intramedullary reamer may be placed into the intramedullary canal of the bone and used to ream the interior of a bone to receive a stem of an orthopeadic implant. Such a reamer includes a radial peripheral surface which generally includes a plurality of radially extending teeth for cutting the bone in a radial direction as the reamer proceeds in an axial direction in the bone. The size of the opening formed in the bone is determined by the outside diameter of the reamer.
Orthopeadic drills are used to form openings in bones for the receiving of implant devices such as a pin. Drills are rotating devices with a cutting edge for the removal of a portion of the bone.
What is needed in the art is an orthopeadic drill which effectively removes bone to a desired depth.